Generation-Now
Generation-Now, previously known as the_swanton_bomb and better known by his real name Blake (allegedly Travis), is one of the most prominent "new" superstars the ISB has ever seen in its ring. He has held multiple titles and is best known for being a founder of User Without Honor and being the former General Manager of the Raw brand. History Blake debuted on the Smackdown brand in late 2007 during a deeply controversial time in the ISB. Because of this, Blake had little time to get used to competition after being drafted to the ECW brand. There, he immediately formed a bond with another relatively new face on the brand, nickawesome710. The two formed a tag team, later named The Awesome Bomb, and won their debut match to gain a shot at the vacant ECW Tag Championships against SJDubya24 and SuperChaos002 in a debate match. The two fought hard, but The Alternate Accounts (SJ and SC's collective name) battled back to win due to a strong performance by SJDubya. The Awesome Bomb lost a lot of momentum from their loss at December to Dismember, but the two would continue to have moderate success in the ECW lower midcard and tag division. After dominating the team of jackbisdabest and Juicebox96, The Awesome had shown themselves to be possible rising stars in the business, and were given a shot at the again vacated title belts at Wrestlemania in a Battle Royale, the winner naming themselves a tag partner. Blake would come out on top in this one, his partner generously pulling punches expecting the success to be shared. Blake had other plans, so he basically fucked Nick in the ass. Anyway, Blake gives the other title to SJ, beats Nick at a rematch, creates arguably the greatest tag team in ISB's history, puts together some of the most memorable promos ever posted in an ISB thread, and begins to show dominance as an ISB superstar; nothing special. Eventually Blake looks beyond the tag and micard division and aspires to take the entire Raw brand by storm. After rigorous campaigning, he is voted into a World Championship match at Cyber Sunday. The rest, they sometimes say, is history. With a second piece of bling on his shoulder, Blake now took the opportunity to dismantle the newest (kayfabe, this time) dictator of the company, jeff_hardy_rulz, by leading the Raw brand against his Corporation. Taking on all of Jeff's attackers and challenges, Raw (ECW, as it really was) is restored to its rightful place, with Generation-Now at the top of the totem pole. Defeating all challengers, whether they be former partners in Nick and SJ, fellow main event talent in HaasGotSkill and xtremewwe13, or rising stars in -Lex-Nox- and ECW_Owns. While still defending his belt in the greatest fashion possible, Blake took his dominance to a new level, managing. After the stepping down of former rival Jeff, Blake and Spencer take over the Raw brand and turn it into one of the best brands in ISB history. Eventually, though, Blake's dominance had to come to a close. Other pressing matters in his life became more important than managing and competion, and he stepped down from his position. Soon after, he fought his last match in an Elimination Chamber. The name that has caused fear in the eyes of enemies, pride in the eyes of teammates, and amazement in the eyes of all observers, is no more for now.... In Wrestling Finishers *Coup de Grace (back-to-back underhook piledriver) *God's Last Gift (Small Package Driver) *The Awesome Bomb (with nickawesome710) Signature Moves *Backbreaker *Bodyslam *Diving Legdrop *Running Poweslam *STO *Bridging Dragon Suplex *Airplane Spin *Tornado DDT Championships and Accomplishments *Raw Tag Team Champion 2x *Raw Champion 1x *Founding member of the *ISB Raw General Manager